1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of filling apparatuses, even more particularly to fluid charging apparatuses that dispense predetermined weights of a fluid, most particularly a lubricating fluid, such as, for example, oil and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,391 relates to a method and arrangement for accurately injecting a preset proportion of an additive into an oil product when the oil product is being loaded into an oil tank truck at a truck farm or the like
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,206 relates to a device for filling a container with a gaseous fuel such as natural gas that adjusts the filling pressure of the gaseous fuel to the local ambient temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,064 relates to a liquid volume monitoring apparatus and method, particularly advantageous for determining the volume of liquid in a liquid reservoir of an integrated drive generator of an aircraft engine, wherein the ullage volume of a container having an inflow and an outflow is determined by interrupting one of the inflow and the outflow and detecting the pressure of the gas in the ullage volume, from which a microprocessor calculates the volume of liquid in the container during the interruption from the detected change in pressure of the gas.